5ervice with a 5mile
by StanLee4Ever
Summary: Co-Written! Mike Schmidt is a man who has lost everything; his family, his girlfriend, his house, everything. But one day, he stumbles upon a commercial for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Desperate for money, he gets the job, only to realize that... perhaps there is more to the place and the animatronics than what meets the eye. R&R NOTE: THE SECOND CHAPTER IS BEING RE-WRITTEN A TAD BIT
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: WE do not own Five Night's at Freddy's or any of it's characters**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"It is the secret of the world that all things subsist and do not die, but retire a little from sight and afterwards return again; Nothing is dead, men feign themselves dead, and endure mock funerals and mournful obituaries, and there they stand, looking out the window, in some new disguise."<em>**

_-** Ralph Waldo Emerson, 1803 - 1882 **_

* * *

><p><span>June 24th,1973<span>

It took too long. It took far too long to build the animatronics.

The workers had spent weeks planning on how they would construct the animatronics for the restaurant. It was meant to be for kids; so they had thought it would only be appropriate to include animatronic characters. Kid-friendly robots. Who, of course, did not have minds of their own. No, just animatronics who would be programmed to sing songs with voice boxes in their endoskeletons. Yes, completely kid-friendly.

Or, at least, that had been their intention in the beginning.

Considering the fact that not a lot of animatronics had been built in the time they were in, the process was painstakingly long and stressful. The planning period was long and the workers had to be precise on how they wanted each individual animatronic built. They had originally simply decided on three animatronic characters. A bear, a chicken, and a rabbit. All together to form a kid-friendly animatronic band. Fredbear would be the bear animatronic. A bear animatronic with a stocky and dark brown build with authentic, artificial, and realistic fur attached to his suit, but still, Fredbear would be completely kid-friendly. As would the other animatronics.

Bonnie The Bunny was the rabbit animatronic. A dark purple rabbit animatronic that also had realistic fake fur attached to him. He was slimmer than Freddy, but still had that ruggedly build that they couldn't really change. Every animatronic had to look stocky; there was no other way at the time. Bonnie was purple with tall pointed ears that were sharp, but the fur made them not dangerous if a child were to touch the sharp tips. Chica The Chicken was the chicken animatronic. She was a solid yellow animatronic with a beak that was detachable, but they made sure it couldn't come off unless manually removed. She had a bib attached to her with the colorful words, "LET'S EAT!" bored onto them. She also had the artificial fur on her, despite being a chicken.

Constructing them had taken months. They designed the three and set to building. They gave Fredbear the stocky build, the azure eyes that looked real enough, but honestly the dead look in his eyes concerned a few workers. Oh, well, they were sure none of the kids would notice Fredbear's dead, lifeless looking eyes.

Once the three were done, at the last second, the person calling for the design called in a last minute animatronic, much to the dislike and added stress on the workers that set them right back to work on the kid-friendly but slightly disturbing animatronics.

This one would not be apart of the band, but an added attraction to an empty part in the building they didn't want to leave empty. Foxy The Pirate was the animatronic's name. He was a dark brown, almost crimson fox with piercing yellow eyes. Honestly, the vivid yellow eyes on the fox was a bit scary, and the workers complained that his bright eyes gave them a headache and made them afraid. The man calling for their creation cared not, though. Foxy was not scary to him. However, even for him, the teeth that were on the fox animatronic scared even him. It almost made him want to change it to the flat teeth of the other three animatronics. The workers warned the man that constructing the metallic teeth on the fox may be something that could potentially go wrong, but the man ultimately brushed it off. Since they had ran out of the artificial fur and the workers were too exhausted and pissed to bother making more, Foxy was not given the fur. He just had ruggedy and solid suit.

The construction of all four animatronis took roughly 7 months to complete. 7 stressful months. The workers could not be more done by the time they actually were. The man was overall pleased with the way they looked. He seemed unaffected to the creepy look to the animatronics. The workers had been highly disturbed by their own creation. They had said that all four of them looked as if they were going to jump out at them. They were all disturbed. But the man just payed them and then kicked them out.

It did take a long time to make them, but the man was sure it would pay off. He put the four in the building. Soon, it would be open for business.

* * *

><p><strong>StanLee4Ever and Ichornight Presents….<strong>

**5ERVICE WITH A 5MILE**

**(A/N: hope you appreciate the cinematic opening :) )**

* * *

><p><span>November 6th, 1993<span>

The past few months had been hard on Mike Schmidt (to say the least) He was a 23 year old Caucasian male, and now recently a college dropout. It blew his mind how things have gone from small uncertainty to basically being homeless, and it only took a few months for him to totally alienate himself from his own family. He dropped out of college because his father recently passed away and he wanted to dedicate more time for a job, though his mother disagreed with his decision to discontinue his education and made it a note to constantly nag him about it.

It's funny, that's not even the thing that they ended up fighting mostly about. They usually fought about a girl. A fucking girl he meant when he was working, her name had been Doll, and she was probably one of the coolest and nicest girls that Mike could have ever asked for. But, for some reason, his mother did not see eye to eye with Mike. After a long argument, Mike's mother decided to kick him out of the house. And so, the logical thing to do was to move in with his girlfriend for a little while. Ultimately, it proved to be the main reason why they are no longer going steady. Which means now Mike has to find a new home again.

Without any friend who would take him in, at least not anyone that was nice enough to take him in, he would have to bite the bullet, and give his mother a call.

Finding a dark and ominous payphone at the edge of the sidewalk; he decided to take this chance and apologize to his mother, and hopefully convince her to let him back into the house.

Popping a quarter into the slot, he proceeded to crunch in the numbers and took out a matchbox and a pack of cigarettes. You know; to keep himself busy. Smoking did relieve the awkward and extreme tension of talking to his mother so soon after they had fought. It had been something else that his mother liked to nag about. She would constantly tell him that he was going to rot his teeth or get lung cancer and then die. Eh, screw it, living was overrated anyway. Living could suck his ass.

His heart skipped a beat when he realized that the old and rickety payphone had been picked up. "Hello?" He heard his mother's voice. It's funny, he had half expected his dad to pick up the phone. He sucked himself a pile of ashes that ran down his throat before he decided to talk. Mike took a deep breath and promptly decided to get the conversation over with as quick as he could. He had no desire to draw it out and give his mother more reason to yell at him.

"Umm… Hey, mom…" He spoke in a tired slur and also somewhat nervously. "I um.. I just wanted to apologi-" Then suddenly, he heard a faint click. Not five seconds into their conversation, and she had already fucking hung up on him. Mike scowled to himself. Fuck. How was he going to do this? He sank his teeth into his lip, swayed slightly on his feet, and then shoved his hand into his pocket for another quarter. Mike accidentally pulled his entire pocket inside out in his tired daze and spilled the remaining quarters out onto the wet ground. He ignored it for the moment and pushed the coin into the slot hastily and slightly bitterly. He listened to the annoying ringing with a scowl on his tired face that didn't falter. It was than he realized that he had ALSO dropped his damn cigarette. _Of fucking course. Because why not make this situation worse?_ He felt like he had waited for hours upon hours, when in the unforgiving reality it had only been a minute. But he would've waited years just for her to pick up instead of what he got right now, which was her god awful voicemail. At this point Mike lost his temper, it had been such a shit day for him, and now his own mother was fucking cowering away from him. He should have just hung up and walked away, but of course this didn't occur to him until it was too late. He had already yelled very bitterly and coldly into the mouth of the phone as he clenched his fists and slammed them against his pockets.

"Oh, hey, mom! Guess you're suddenly not home now! I mean, I SWORE you picked up just a second ago! But hey, that's okay, and don't bother calling back because I DON'T HAVE A GODDAMN FUCKING PHONE TO PICK UP AT THIS POINT IN THE GODDAMN TIME!" It was then that Mike slammed the phone as hard as he could into the holder, accidentally smashing his fingers between the phone and the dials.

Throwing his hand back, thus knocking the phone down again, he caressed his fingers like a wounded animal and kneeled over a little bit in absolute agony. "AGGH! UGH! SONOFA**BITCH!"**

After the very pained Mike collected his bearings and got over the fresh burn in his poor fingers; he rigidly stood there in his own shame as he just thought about all the things that had gone so wrong in his life.

After getting his bearings and picking up all the stuff he knocked down in his agonized state, Mike began a long search for somewhere to crash before it got became late. He didn't have enough money for an apartment, so he had to settle for a really shitty Motel in a really dangerous part of town filled with druggies. But hey, as long as he didn't have to sleep outside in the freezing cold….

The Motel was a disgusting dump in almost every way imaginable, there was graffiti all over the walls, the paint on the wall looked like it was pealing off, the place smelled like old milk, and don't even ask about the mother fucking bathroom. The story of my life.

Instead of taking a long awaited for nap in the bed, he decided to stay up and watch TV to take his mind off things (besides the bed smelled like cat piss). There was nothing on that interested him really, he hated to listen to David Letterman, he hated those stupid ass shows like Family Matters, where the hell was the Simpsons or something? Suddenly changing one of the channels, wouldn't you know it? The fucking button got stuck. And on this stupid half assed commercial, too.

The commercial started off with an alarm clock going off, and a 40 year old mother entering the room of her child, which was filled with a bunch of crap no other kid had, and she spoke in an overly cheerful way. "Time for School!" She exclaimed in glee, while the child actor responded by pulling the sheets over his head.

The scene changed to mom driving the retarded and rugged kid to school, who was sitting in the passenger seat(actually was it even the same kid? It looks like a completely different kid now…), and then all of a sudden, "Oh ,let's forget about school today, let's go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza instead!" _Oh no, it's one of these fucking commercials_. Mike thought bitterly as he crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. He fucking hated half-assed commercials like this. _They were all made by a lousy company run by a bunch of **bitches**._

"Welcooome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! A magical place for kids and grown ups alike, and fantasy and fun come to liiiiiiiiiife!" The voice came out of nowhere in the commercial and the person saying it sounded like some desperate prepubescent kid, even though he was probably a man. Oh, and here was the scenes of the child and the mother playing (now the child looked like the same actor from the beginning of the commercial) a bunch of arcade games, and eating 'delicious pizza' and getting a lot of coins and spending the coins while the same FUCKING lyrics repeating to the point it began to sound satanic.

Finally the commercial ended with the kid realizing it was a dream and repeating the opening again with the mother telling the kid it was school time, yadaydayda. Same bullshit every commercial tried to pull in the pathetic minute it had. But then all of a sudden, the words "Special Announcement" in bright rainbow colors popped up on the screen. The damn words were so bright on the screen in the dimly lit room it almost burned Mike's eyes out. And that's when the cheap ass animatronics from the actual restaurant stood in front of a really brightly lit background, there was the bear, the rabbit, and the duck or whatever the fuck that ugly yellow thing was.

"Hello there, boys and girls! My name is Freddy Fazbear!" It spoke in an overly jolly voice that was so deep it was disturbing. It not-so-fondly reminded Mike of when he was going through puberty and his voice would get so deep at times it literally seemed to shake the earth.

The stocky dark brown animatronic bear with the huge black bow tie opened and closed its mouth. The movement was not in sync with the words at all but they way they all moved around was actually impressive; but it didn't stop it from being creepy.

"And I'm your best friend, Bonnie the Rabbit here!" Unlike Freddy, this dark lavender animatronic had a lighter voice, but it sounded almost like a toned down version of Goofy from Disney.

"And I'm Chica the Chicken! Let's eat!" _Holy crap_, Mike thought with his eyebrow still cocked in a bitterly curious manner, _that one is a female… and a chicken? What? She doesn't even look a chicke- no, you know what? She doesn't even lOOK LIKE A FUCKING 'SHE' AT ALL!_ Mike shook his head and heaved his not very muscular chest in a long sigh. Honestly, he didn't know why this entire thing bothered him so much, but venting about stupid things like this made him feel a little better. He tapped his foot against the ground and continued to listen to the poorly-made commercial while inwardly mocking it.

"And we have a special announcement for everyone to hear!" Freddy chanted, his mechanical arm waved across the screen in a very slow motion. Bonnie looked to animatronic bear with sparkling red eyes. _Holy shit, the damn rabbit had red eyes. Wow. How kid-friendly._ Mike thought while stifling a giggle. Damn, making fun of shit was making him feel better. "What's the announcement Freddy?" The rabbit asked with a twitch of it's humongous ears and then turned his head back to the camera in a sharp motion. Then Chica or whatever the hell her name was turned her head to Freddy. "Yeah Freddy, what's the announcement? We wanna know!" Mike leaned back against the chair he was sitting in and rubbed his hands all along his face and let a grin play on his face. _I just lost my virginity to Chica last night! Har, Har, Har! I'm a big ass fucking bear with the dick size of a fucking grape!_ Mike thought. He removed his hands from his face and laughed at his own clever mocking. This was one of the rare times where he enjoyed being him.

"Well, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is a magical place for kids to enjoy and for parents to relax. BUT, as much as we like to party," _Yeah I bet you do you little fucking animals…_ Mike thought. His eyebrow had been raised the entire time and a crooked smile was still plastered on his face. However, he wondered why the fuck this commercial was so long. "We also need our nice sleep! But our bodyguard was recently let go!" Freddy exclaimed.

"OH NO!" Bonnie and Chica cried out in unison. Mike didn't even have to come up with a joke to make him laugh here, the sheer voice acting was enough for him to throw his head back and stomp his foot down in twisted laughter. Jesus fucking christ, what a low budget company. He shook his head and rubbed his hands up his arms and continued watching.

"And we need your help! We need a new bodyguard to protect us during the night while we rest up for the nights show! And whoever get's the job, can be apart of our crew!" Freddy said as he stared at the screen with his creepy ass blue eyes. Mike flinched. He wasn't sure if it was the cold of the room or the fact that the fucking bear's eyes saw into Mike's very soul.

"HURRAY!" Bonnie and Chica cheered in unison out of fucking nowhere. This didn't make Mike laugh as hard as the first time, but it sure did make him laugh. He grinned softly and threw his arms up in the air suddenly.

"Hurray, bitches, hurray!" Mike cheered in a very deep voice that mocked the two animatronics. He then broke out into laughter and ran his fingers through his unkempt hair. This was fun.

Suddenly, the screen changed again and more bright rainbow colors filled the screen, "Join the Family, work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! And remember: Service with a Smile! Call 1-888-Faz-Fazbear!" The god awful commercial then ended.

Mike grinned, shaking his head a little bit, still chuckling softly. And then, suddenly, it occurred to him how much money he had. Absolutely fucking none! He spent it all, just a few minutes ago, just for about two days in this god awful fucking motel! The hell was he going to do?! He needed to get money and fast! He needed have money by the end of the week or he'll be completely broke! Thoughts swirled in the man's head as he dug his teeth into his lip and his hazel eyes wander.

_I can… I-I could… No… Nooooooooo… No fucking way… NO FUCKING WAY… i'm not-NO! Nuh-uh… no way in hell…_

Mike shook his head and stood up sharply as thoughts buzzed in his head on what he should and should not do. He suddenly lost his footing and tripped. He then fell right into a puddle on the ground. It didn't take him long to realize that it was cat piss.


	2. November 7th

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Five Nights at Freddys **

* * *

><p><strong><span>November 7th, 10:54 AM<span>**

_**"HELP WANTED: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12a.m. to 6a.m. Monitor Cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.**_

_**$120 a week. To apply call: 1-888-Faz-Fazbear."**_

* * *

><p><em>Well, there ARE worse jobs…<em> Mike thought repeatedly to himself in a very bitter fashion. The man dug his teeth into his lip and sighed, sitting back in the couch and kicking his feet slightly in rising frustration at his situation. Goddamn, he did not want to have to do this.

Dialing the numbers into a nearby payphone, which was conveniently just outside the motel he was currently staying at, Mike reached into his pocket for a cigarette. It suddenly occurred to him that he was probably not going to be able to smoke inside the building. A sense of dread creeped up in him from the thought of not smoking for at least six hours. Whatever, it's a night job; no one will know if he decided to puff a bit. He hoped whoever picked up the phone was not going to act like a bitch. Past experience told him that most pompous co-workers had a tendency to act that way. Mike huffed and waited to listen.

"Hello? Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Some lady mumbled through the receiver; obviously enjoying her career choices as much as Mike is.

"Um, yeah, hi. I'm responding to the recent ads in the newspaper and the TV about needing a security guard for the place?"

There was the faint tapping of a pencil before the woman replied. "Mhhhmm, I see. What's your name sir?"

"Michael Schmidt." Mike muttered while shoving his free hand in his pocket a bit nervously. God, he hated talking to people. He hated people in general.

"Do you have any experience?"

Mike blinked and chewed on his lip. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve before speaking. "Um. No, actually." Mike didn't expect that only experienced people could be hired, otherwise they would've hired a real security guard. "Is… that okay?"

"Oh, that is just fine, hon. It just has to go into the archives. Now, then… your birthday? Family? Relatives?"

"I…" The hell do they want to know that shit for? "I was born on April 24th, 1980. My mother and father are Skyler and Mark Schmidt, I have an older brother who lives in South America now, his name is Darwin Schmidt. And that's it."

"Okay, thank you sweetie. Sorry about that, it's just a regulation so we can give you and your family a Freddy Fazbear discount for younger relatives."

"Oh! Well, okay." Mike said with a shrug. Seemed convincing enough.

He heard the rustling of papers from the other end of the line. "Alright, your shift starts at 12 AM to 6 AM, but on your first day you'll have to come in at 11 PM so we can get you settled in and-"

Mike blinked his azure eyes in confusion. "Wait, wait. Don't I have to get an interview or something?"

"There's no need; all you need to do is watch the cameras and make sure nobody attempts to rob the place, not a lot of requirements needed, Michael."

"Well, yeah, good point." Mike said while scratching his head. Seemed easy enough. This would hopefully be a breeze.

"Alright, remember! 11 PM, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Kimberly Street. Crystal clear for you?"

"Yeah, crystal. Um, Thank you ma'am! I'll be there!"

Hanging up the phone, Mike felt a sense of bitter sweetness. Sure he got the job, but he got the job for minimal wage, that wasn't a nice trade off for Mike's oh so important beauty sleep. Some of the things the lady asked though kind of poked at the back of Mike's head, but he decided not to worry about it.

"Well, easy enough, 120 dollars a week, and I'll be out of this bitch." Mike said to himself with a small smirk playing on his lips.

* * *

><p>Mike decided to head to the restaurant a little early; since winter was coming the day wouldn't last as long and Mike didn't want to have to make his way through the dark. Besides, it's not like he had anywhere else to be. It was about 9 PM, and it was dark but there were still some people up and about on the streets. Mike figured now would be the best time to leave.<p>

The walk really wasn't that long, it was a ten minute walk from the motel to the restaurant. He was just hoping he didn't have to pay for a ticket or something stupid like that. Mike didn't have enough money for any decent food, so some of the generic oven made pizza would have to do.

The restaurant itself wasn't too special; the building was just a generic small, somewhat old building, with a big sign of Freddy and the other characters. It's funny because on the big sign, there seemed to be a fox character as well. Odd, Mike never knew they a fox too. They certainly never shows that there was a fox. As Mike surveyed the building he saw another odd detail. A huge sign on the building door that read: "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza's Final Showings: As the creators and the minds behind Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Fazbear Entertainment is extremely sorry to announce that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza will be closing permanently by the end of the year. We wish you all children and parents to join us for our "farewell" showings until the restaurants final days." Mike blinked his icy blue eyes and frowned at the note on the door while shoving his fists in his pockets. Wow, the place was actually being shut down. I guess it wasn't much wonder why they didn't hire a real security guard, they're probably just going bankrupt.

Mike took a small sigh and walked into the building, and even though he didn't need a ticket; he still had to pay for the food. Some fucking discount. (The pizza actually wasn't as bad as he thought it was, he could live off it the entire night). Sitting at the end of one of the tables, the note on the building picked at Mike for some reason. He kept wondering why this place would be closed down, I mean, if they were going bankrupt they surely would've mentioned it. Then again, they probably didn't want dim their chances of getting a new employee. In the middle of his thought, he heard a drum roll coming from the stage, and the lights began to dim-in, and the children started to cheer.

And then the lavender curtains opened.

"HEY Everyone!" Cheered a familiar, over jolly and very deep voice.

"Hello boys and girls!" Chica greeted, holding this weird looking cupcake with eyes in her left hand.

"Hi everybody! Hhahaha!" The really stupid redneck bunny chuckled to the excited crowd of infants and bedwetters.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

"I'm Chica! Let's Eat!" Chica moved around, waving her animatronic arm around to greet the audience.

"I'm your best buddy Bonnie the Bunny Rabbit!"

"And everyone knows me! Freddy Fazbear! Hehhe!"

The animatronics, surprisingly, were a lot uglier than they were on the commercial. They looked kind of old and dirty, parts of pizza and spilled soda seemed to soaked their fake fur, which seemed to have start shedding, exposing the metal skin. Hell, parts of the endoskeleton were showing in the joints and hands. Although, their movements were nice and fluent, which was probably the trade off for their crappy designs.

After a while, they began to sing one of their cheesy songs, well to be honest it wasn't that cheesy, it could've been far worse. The songs were well written for kids and the lyric worked done by the fake animatronics weren't so bad, it kind of made Mike wonder who voiced the animatronics. But then, suddenly, Mike noticed something up open the stage. The Chica animatronic had turned her head, and was staring, right at Mike. The other animatronics weren't doing it, they were looking at the crowed, turning their heads and talking. But not Chica. How the fuck isn't the audience noticing this?

Mike turned his head away from the stage, thoroughly creeped out by the weird animatronic. It was probably some glitch, or maybe they were meant to make eye contact with the audience. Mike spent the longest time, listening at the animatronics, and keeping his head down. After a little bit, he went up and left for the bathroom, not looking at the stage, hoping that the chica animatronic wasn't staring anymore. After exiting the bathroom, Mike found that Chica had gone back to talking to the audience…. but now Bonnie was staring at him.

_The fuck…?_

Bonnie didn't stare at him long though, he soon turned his head and began to interact with the other characters. Saying more stupid lines and freddy spatting one liners. Mike took a big sigh and walked over to the little table by the kitchen to get more pizza and a re-fill. A part of him began to regret getting this job, just for the creepy animatronics. But Mike wasn't going to pussy out, he needed the money, and he'd rather face the hours of the night in this creepy bitch then out on the streets.

Mike sat through the shows during the next few hours, and not once did Chica or Bonnie turn their heads to him again. Curious, Mike reported this to one of the staff members and asked if there was something wrong. The staff member gave him a nice smile, "Yeah, they do that. They are programed to make eye contact with the audience, don't worry about it. Personally, I find it really creepy too." And with that, the staff member walked away. Mike chuckled at his own stupidity and nervousness and returned to his seat, it was almost closing time, and his shift would begin soon.

9:50 PM

The rest of the day spent waiting for his shift to begin was painstakingly long and unnerving. All Mike did was sit on his ass on those uncomfortable plastic chairs and watch kids run around while the three animatronics sang the same damn songs over and over again. The animatronics left him alone for most of the time, and didn't make eye contact with him very much, however a few times during the hours Chica or Bonnie's head would swivel in his direction. Remembering what the staff member said, Mike chose to ignore it; creepy as it was.

The restaurant began to close when the clock struck 10 PM. The tired parents gathered their children to leave and a whole lot of janitors came out and began to hurriedly clean the floors and tables; almost appearing to be in a panicked state. But, then again, the restaurant had to be spotless by tomorrow morning and they probably didn't want to stay the night cleaning.

About thirty minutes passed by lazily, and Mike had just been hanging out on the plastic chairs at one table and absent-mindedly watching the staff go by. Soon, he was confronted by a middle aged man wearing a weird "Freddy Fazbear's" hat with with bear ears on the sides. In short; he just looked fucking ridiculous. Mike had to fight with all his willpower not to just start laughing right in the man's face. Instead, he looked up upon the man with a straight face and crossed his arms, putting on his signature assholish slouch and cocked an eyebrow as he waited for this pathetic man to speak. He couldn't stop a crooked smirk from flickering on his face at the sight of the man's hat. It got funnier the more he looked at it.

"Michael Schmidt?" The man asked in a bright voice that sounded too much like a stereotypical gay man voice for Mike not to let his lips twitch into a near laugh.

"That's me, sir." Mike said as seriously as he could and arose from the table, praying to God that he could survive the few minutes talking to him. Already Mike knew this would be difficult. He pursed his lips to prevent a smile and nodded curtly to the man. "And you are…?"

"Joseph Delarge. I'm the manager and your boss," He smiled and held out his hand, "I understand you'll be taking the nightshift?"

Joseph Delarge. Mike repeated in his head as he gazed at the man. Suddenly, the smirk on his face uncontrollably twitched and began to arise into a smirking grin at his own thoughts. Delarge. Not so sure about that. I highly doubt that his D is in fact very large. Talk about false advertising. Mike thought. Before a laugh could escape his lips, he raised a hand to cup his mouth and fake a cough. Man, sometimes Mike just thought even he was too hilarious for his own good. He just nodded so he wouldn't have to open his mouth and talk to the guy. He was just having a really hard time taking this guy seriously now, but he took his hand anyways and gave it a firm shake.

"Well, If you'll come with me I'll show you around. It's not a very big place so this won't take much of your time. Here, let me show you to the office." Joseph said in a cheerful voice that made Mike's ears ring. He began to turn away and walk off.

Mike followed him down a hallway labeled 'Employees Only' at the very end of the restaurant. And boy, was it a long hallway, leading all the way down to a doorless room on the right.

"This is your office, Mike." Joseph said as he turned to give Mike a small smile. "It's not very big, I know, but it'll grow on you."

The room was barely bigger than a gas station bathroom. It had two doors on each side, both leading down the long hallway and into the Dining area. In the small room contained only a chair and small desk, on the small desk there were tiny little monitors, and a huge computer that took up the entire middle of the desk.

"And this computer here is how you'll be watching the place." Joseph said as he gestured to the monitor. "You got access to every room in this building; save for the kitchen. The kitchen camera is broke, but you can still hear the audio play from inside." He said with a curt nod in the direction of Mike.

"Huh…" Mike muttered crossly, taking in his office with a bitter sigh. He wasn't expecting anything special, but he had been hoping for, well, an actual fuckin' office, "So.. no doors?" Mike asked as he fixated his cold blue eyes back on his boss.

"Oh! I was just getting to that." He smiled and walked over to the door on the right and pressed the "door" button with a finger, which caused an EXTREMELY heavy metal door to crash down almost instantly onto the floor. Mike couldn't stop a flinch from racking his body at the sudden sound. "Light and safety doors, just in case the place does get robbed and you need to protect yourself. Oh, that's right! The staff members brought in this here new fan. Fair warning; it gets hot as hell in here during the night, so hopefully this will help clear the air." Joseph explained in a bright and optimistic voice. Mike stared at him dully and then looked down at the fan. It was a little thing, but it did bring cool air into the room. Good, at least Mike wasn't left with a shitty fan.

"Ah, well thanks. Damn, those are really heavy doors." Mike observed quietly. He shot his manager a glance and walked over to the door and began to press the door button softly, which caused it to open up almost as fast as it came down.

"Mmmhmm, now, remember Mike, we do have rules. Rule #1, no drinking or smoking outside of this office. Rule #2, do not turn the generator back on if it turns off after hours, if you run out of power it's your're own fault. Aaaand rule #3..." Joseph smiled and handed Mike a stupid little toy; it was a plastic cupcake with big ass eyes that just stared into Mike's soul. "Remember to have fun!" Joseph said brightly.

"Uuuuh… yeah, thanks!" Mike said and faked a smile as he promptly sat the cupcake right next to the fan. "I'll remember that…" Mike said as he let his icy eyes bitterly wonder around. Gosh, he was really going to hate this, wasn't he? But he needed the money. He had to do it. Mike stifled a sigh and looked back at his manager with the fake smile still stuck on his face.

"Good! Well, I guess that's actually it.. not much need to be seen here. Now, I'll just give you your uniform, and then you'll just see me out, and I'll lock the place down and you can start the shift."

Mike curtly nodded and swayed on his feet with slight nerves. He didn't get nervous often, but there was something about being left alone here that bugged him. Eh, he brushed it off. Mike nonchalantly nodded again. "Okay, cool."

Joseph led Mike to the Backstage and handed Mike the security uniform; which was nothing much really. Just some blue pants and button up T-Shirt, along with a security guard cap, sticky name tag, and a taser. Nothing big. Joseph turned to the animatronics and exhaled a deep sigh, "Bonnie was always my favorite, you know… I grew up with these guys… and in just a few months, they are going to be gone forever," Joseph's tone wasn't cheery and uplifting anymore, it was soft and sentimental. Mike blinked and a frown slowly appeared on his face at this sudden mood swing.

Joseph turned to Mike with his hands on his hips. "You ever had something like that? Something from your childhood that you just couldn't really let go?" He asked softly. Mike stood there for a moment, and nodded slowly as he thought over what his boss had said. "Yeah… Sure did." Mike said as his eyes made contact with the carpeted ground.

Joseph nodded and led Mike to the entrance so he could lock up the building. "Now, remember, save your power, don't mess with the security doors, and stay in the office at all times." He instructed as he looked over his shoulder to gaze at Mike.

"Got it," Mike nodded. Joseph took out the keys and helped them out for Mike, when Mike went to grab them Joseph pulled back for a second, "Oh, yeah! You're going to be getting a phone call in your office later. It's from the last security guard, great man, been with us for a long time. Okay?"

Mike nodded again, "Alright…" He took the keys and was prepared to lock up for the night, but Joseph took a huge sigh. "Mike…"

Mike looked towards Joseph with inquisitive blue eyes, "What is it?"

"Well… it's nothing. Be careful though, alright?"

Mike smirked and spoke in a confident tone, "Heh I'm pretty sure that I can handle any bitch that walks into this place. Trust me, nobody will even know anyone was here last night when I'm done."

* * *

><p><strong>11:54 <strong>

Well it was almost time to shut the place down for good, Mike had a himself a fresh cup of soda, and a hot slice of pizza. The cameras were up and running. The animatronics were in there place… yeah, this job was going to be cake.

Mike walked out of the bathroom, suited in the blue uniform that Joseph had given him. He walked to the stage and looked up at the lifeless, creepy animatronic… Mike couldn't decided if they were creepier moving or just being stationary. Their lifeless eyes started at the empty chairs and tables, arms and legs motionless, and eyes as cold as death.

"Well guys… I guess it's just us for tonight.."


End file.
